


Dreams and Nightmares

by natalia_alinovna_romanoff_97



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_alinovna_romanoff_97/pseuds/natalia_alinovna_romanoff_97
Summary: This happened in Hawkeye's Safe house which appeared in the Avengers: Age of Ultron.





	Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> My second fiction! Enjoy it!

The quinjet driven by Clint entered into a beautiful valley. Not knowing where are they heading to, Steve asked Clint and all he given was "You'll see." The jet descended to an area surrounded by trees and engines stopped while doors are opened by a loud hiss. One by one of the group came out from it and Natasha came later, still injured, hanging onto Clint.

Soon after, they are walking into a house, Clint knocked on the door and called "Honey?". Steve looked at Thor's questioned face and asked, "Clint, where are we, exactly?"

"Welcome to my safe house." answered Clint, opening the door and going in. "Fury set this one up, years ago. Kept this off SHIELD's files." And called, "Honey, where are you? I am home!". A pregnant woman came in front of them, smiling shyly and Clint introduced her to Steve, Tony, Thor, Bruce as "Gentlemen, this is Laura." Tony waved at her and she responded as "Hello guys, nice to finally meet you, I know all your names." Clint laughed and hugged her. She is a nice woman, Steve thought while Tony and Thor instantly remembered Pepper and Jane. 

"Daddy!" The group was startled for a minute to turn their faces to see a young boy and a girl running towards Clint's opened arms. Clint hugged them and the little girl asked, "Did you bring auntie Nat?". Natasha stood from where she was sitting and the girl ran towards her shouting a happy shriek.

After doing a number of household chores and getting a dinner done by Laura and Natasha, all of the group was feeling sleepy. Thor left early telling that he needs to elaborate the vision that Maximoff girl showed him. Steve tried to talk him out of it, but it was no use. On top of that Nick Fury came in to advice them. Laura and children were fast asleep and the remaining five of them were very exhausted.

"So, sleeping arrangements," Clint started, "Up there, two bedrooms, four of you guys can divide into two as you want," the group stared into each others faces and Bruce said, "Me and Nat, Tony and Steve. Sounds okay, right?" 

Everyone went to their rooms and tried to sleep despite the defeated feeling of their failed mission. Tony was tired so as soon as he touched the pillow he was out like a light. Steve was also tired but he needed to clean up before he get into the bed.

When he came back from the bathroom, Tony was already sleeping. Steve stared at his peaceful face, reminding himself that he is still a human behind all his iron armor. He got into the bed, spreading the sheet from down to up, and sleep hit him as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Steve was awaken by a muffled scream and a vigorous shake of bed. He woke up and switched on the bedside lamp to see what is happening. Sheets covering Tony were gone, and his fingers were clinging into the pillow, and his face was converted into a horrified state. He was constantly muttering, "Please don't leave me, please Cap, I need you. Please stay with me." Steve was terrified. He tried to wake up Tony, but it was no use. He was crying now, tears streaking down on his cheeks as he begged for the Captain to stay with him, not to leave him alone. One final agonizing scream saying "No!" and Tony woke up crying, sweating, heavily breathing into Steve's arms which are strongly wrapped around him. 

Tony cried loudly while hugging Steve while he ran his fingers through Tony's black-brown hair, trying him to calm down. When Steve tried to move out his hands, a little voice of Tony's said, "Please, don't let go. Hold me." So Steve stayed as he was before, letting Tony to shift into an easy position.

Still holding Tony onto him tightly, Steve wiped his tears with back of the hand, asking, "Nightmares, Tony?"

"Yeah, this one was rough."  
"You were begging me to stay with you. What did you see?"  
"Nothing. Nothing important."  
"Tony, is there something that you are not telling me? Firstly Thor, now you? Please tell me, what the hell is going on with you? What made you so frightened, to beg me to stay with you?"

"That mind tricking bitch showed me something, Steve. You were all fallen, except me. Aliens are invading the planet, and I ran to check up on you, to see even whether you are alive, and you hold my hand and asked, "You could have saved us, why didn't you do more?" and died. Thats when I might've said you to stay with me."

"Where did this happened, may I ask?"  
"In Sokovia, when we were infiltrating HYDRA."  
"Oh god, Tony, why didn't you tell me?"  
"I was afraid that this will let me down, you know 'I am Iron Man' something."

"Tony you will never be a let down. I mean you are always saving us, remember you flew a nuke to a Chitauri mothership? I can't do stuff like that even though I am a super soldier, but you can. Because you have this bravery inside you."  
"I am not a hero like you."  
"You are a hero in your own way, Tony. You are always doing more for us. See, the whole team is with you. We are going to fight this together, okay?"  
"Okay." Tony said with a little voice, "I actually wanted you with me. Thats why I checked up only on you in that vision."  
"Why especially me?"  
"Uh, how can I put this? When you stand by my side, there is this feeling, like I can avenge the whole world, you know."

Steve kissed Tony's forehead in answer to that and Tony snuggled a little bit closer to him. They stayed the same for a time felt like eternity, and Steve raised his voice saying, "You should get cleaned up, you are a mess."

When he was all cleaned and dressed in Steve's big white shirt (because all his clothes were drenched in sweat), Tony got into the bed, looking fresh. He allowed Steve to cover him with the bedsheet and take him closer to snuggle.

"Cap?"  
"Yes, Tony?"  
"Don't leave me, stay with me forever. Not just staying for a mission, for the entire lifetime."  
Steve took Tony's hand and planted a kiss onto it, saying, "I will, always."

The entire night went out without any nightmares.

The following day, Bruce, Clint and Natasha peeked into the room to see Steve Rogers and Tony Stark snuggled up, with the most peaceful smiles written all over their faces.

Clint wanted to wake them up for breakfast, but Natasha shushed him and closed the door, mouthing "Let them be."

**Author's Note:**

> "Promise is a promise, if that is made in blood."  
\- How to Train your Dragon


End file.
